mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Brauge
Brauges are cellular creatures in Mascotia. They are around three ounces. Facts -Brauges can mutate their bodies into different shapes. -Brauges absorb evaporated water and replace it with normal water. If it seems like it's raining just over you, look up to see if there is a Brauge. -Brauges reproduce by fusing with the mate for a few seconds, and they then copy their DNA strands over into a sphere, and the baby forms. They then unfuse and the mother hovers over the baby while it is forming from the ball to carry it for further production. The baby is visible in this state, and the mother Brauge will hold some of the evaporated water and leak it to the baby. -The Brauges are surrounded by a strange, green liquid that is very soft, yet slimey. However, there are layers. The layers closest to the Brauge are so soft, people often use it to keep their child's bed comfortable. The outer layer is smooth, but rough. This is so energy, even most of Seder's energy based attacks, would be deflected. However, it can be pierced by a very powerful claw, and it will be easier to jab your hand in the closer to the body you get. However, since Brauges can reproduce this substance in less than five seconds, and since it is editable and very tastey, it is not wrong to ask a Brauge to share some of the substance. They are happy to feed someone with their substances. -No Brauge is EVER the same. If you find one that looks like another, look hard. There will be a difference unless it's a clone. -Brauge names often have B, L, and I in them. -Like water, they can absorb neutrients from trees. However, they always come back later with water neutrients in them to feed to the tree. They rarely do this, though. -Their brains are invisible, and form their bodies. In their normal form, if you measure properly to make a straight line, subtract one inch and you have the length of the brain. -Most Brauges are three feet tall and their width is one and a half feet. -They weigh three ounces, normally. -They speak a language called, "Braugionian". However, some are born so smart, they can fluently speak any language at birth and know what every word means, but not know the name of it, other than English, or know the owning species. -They breed at the age of nineteen. -Many Brauges say, "BROB!". This is a sign of emotion, and depends on the Brauge's facial expression to determine it's meaning. If they are mad, it means, "I am mad!". If happy, it means, "I am happy!". You get it, right? Notable Braugionians Bultei A female Brauge. A almost normal Brauge. However, she can fly higher than normal and speak English fluently. Ieu "Belorisko" Telair A male Brauge. He is he oldest of his familly, and the oldest of Race6000's Brauge Mascots in general. He is also the smartest Beeihe "Belora" Telair A female Brauge. Belorisko's sister. She is only three Braugionian years old, meaning she is one and a half human years. She uses cute talk, and apperantly doesn't cute talk Brauge words, meaning she won't ever learn her native language. Vei A male Brauge. Like Belorisko and Bultei, he can speak English and Braugionian. In the future, it is said he will become a great scientist. "Fan Facts" Facts from people on SPORE or in the comments section below. "New Fact:THEY'RE CHUBBEH!"~BrittBritt2000, SPORE~ Category:Other Residents of Mascotia Category:Race6000 Category:Species